


Sólo una forma

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: La primera vez que se habían visto ninguno de los dos podría imaginar el impacto que tendrían en la vida del contrario, una oportunidad que podría ser aprovechada o no, sí es que pudieran salir vivos.





	Sólo una forma

No dejó que nadie se acercara a él para atenderlo en realidad, siendo que había pedido al mejor maldito doctor de aquel lugar —aunque seguramente luego olvidaría el nombre de aquella persona—, pero ahora estaba esperando en aquel box médico.

Había hecho que Jarvis hiciera un contrato, un acuerdo, donde el doctor que lo atendiera no podría hablar sobre lo que estaba en su pecho, sobre aquel reactor, después de todo si hablaba iba a terminar en la calle y perdería su reputación. Habían sido unas semanas realmente duras estando en aquel lugar secuestrado, manteniéndose a duras penas vivo, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de vivir, de hacer un verdadero cambio en su vida.

— Buenas tardes, señor Stark, soy el doctor Stephen Strange. — Esas habían sido las primeras palabras de aquel médico le había dedicado, que con los sucesos que siguieron con Obadiah Stane había olvidado de su mente, pero el médico no lo olvidaría por nada del mundo.

**—**

Recordaba perfectamente cuando había conocido en persona a Anthony Edward Stark, el hombre había tenido un maldito reactor en su pecho, donde le había dicho que tarde o temprano terminaría envenenado, pero sabía bien que no existía manera de operarlo, al menos él no tenía la manera de hacerlo, aunque había pasado los siguientes meses haciendo investigaciones por su cuenta, tratando de encontrar una solución a la condición del millonario.

Su mente y su ego le decía que sí hacía aquello era únicamente porque necesitaba aquel logro en su carrera médica, ser el hombre que iba a salvar a aquel empresario famoso, pero con el tiempo se había resignado a que el hombre iba a estar perfectamente bien, es decir, gracias a aquello en su pecho se había transformado en Iron Man.

Había seguido cada logró del millonario, cada acción que realizaba, después del ataque a New York. Eso le había dado una idea de que seguramente el hombre no estaría para nada bien, seguramente tendría un estrés post traumático, era lo lógico, es decir, casi había muerto dirigiendo aquel misil nuclear a aquel portal.

También se había dado cuenta de que su interés por el millonario iba más allá que simplemente admirar o bien tener el seguimiento de un paciente, le interesaba aquel hombre en formas más allá que las convencionales, incluso pensaba que tenía cierto interés romántico, lo cual sería normal.

Anthony Stark era un hombre listo, brillante, sin contar que podía ser guapo y tenía una fama firmemente hecha. No había tenido sólo su nombre, sino que también tenía sus propios meritos, aunque la gente seguía pensando lo peor de él muchas veces, esperando que terminara por tropezar, por cometer alguna falta para poder juzgarlo y condenarlo.

Pero claro, Anthony Stark y cualquier cosa que hubiera habido en su vida termino a un lado cuando tuvo accidente y sus manos quedaron completamente inútiles, sin contar que había salido a la luz la relación que el filántropo tenía con el nombrado capitán América, Steve Rogers.

**—**

Tener a alguien o algo de que aferrarse después de la nombrada "guerra civil" había sido algo completamente difícil. Había perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, sus padres, la figura paterna que había adoptado había querido matarlo cuando dio un giro a la compañía, había perdido a quién consideraba a casi un hijo —Jarvis— cuando lucharon contra Ultron y ahora había terminado por perder su relación.

Steve Rogers había escogido, había terminado por seguir a Bucky antes que a él, que habían dejado abandonado en aquel búnker en Siberia, cuando apenas había estado respirando. Había sido como un perro moribundo, dejado ahí para morir, para que encontrara su final, pero aquel final no había llegado gracias a Vision.

Se había encerrado en sí mismo nuevamente, creando más armaduras para aquello que sentía que venía, esa amenaza del espacio, que aunque sonara como un loco sentía que se aproximaba a la Tierra cada vez más. Se preocupaba cada vez más por aquellos que lo rodeaban, incluso por ese niño que rondaba siempre a su alrededor, que le contaba sus historias en video blogs o cualquier cosa así.

De verdad deseaba estar equivocado, deseaba estar errado en su idea de una invasión sin igual, pero su instinto le decía que eso iba a suceder, después de todo no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

**—**

Dentro de aquella nave, con aquel niño rondando por ahí, no era la mejor manera de conversar, no era el lugar idóneo, pero bueno, no sabía si iba a salir con vida después de combatir contra aquel Titán loco.

— ¿Cómo terminaste por resolver lo del envenenamiento de tu sangre? — Dentro de todas las preguntas del mundo, prefirió hacer algo sobre un tema que había conocido que afectaba al hombre.

Ante aquella pregunta no pudo evitar mirar mejor a aquel hechicero y el recuerdo vino a su mente. Un médico más joven, sin esa barba, sin ese peso sobre sus hombros, sólo intentando probar que era el mejor y que podía salvarlo, cuando ambos habían terminado por ver que no podría, le había advertido del envenenamiento de su sangre.

— El único regalo bueno que recibí de mi padre — Le comentó como si fuera algo sin importancia, incluso encogiendo un poco sus hombros, para observar a aquel hombre que no veía hace tantos años y que había olvidado de su memoria. — ¿De la ciencia a la hechicería?

— Después de mi accidente no podía seguir siendo un médico y busqué otras cosas — Le respondió sin más enseñando sus manos, que temblaban de aquella manera habitual a la cual se había terminado por acostumbrar, dejando en claro el por qué volver a operar sería imposible.

— Ahora vamos a un planeta de alguien que quiere esa gema — Comentó soltando un suspiro. Todo estaba siendo demasiado pesado en su vida, nada de tranquilidad, había perdido a una de las personas en las que más había confiado y ahora estaba sólo ahí.

— Quizás en algún futuro tengamos una oportunidad — Murmuró quedo, mirando el infinito que se extendía frente a ellos, donde únicamente pudo pensar que quería proteger a ese hombre, volver a poner esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y ya.

El amor que tenía por Tony Stark sería su perdición, eso era algo que en cualquier futuro que pudiera ver era predecible.

Pero deseaba de verdad poder tener un futuro donde estuviera con aquel hombre, al menos una chance de hacerlo olvidar aquel amor que lo había hecho sufrir y poder salvar a todos, en al menos un futuro aquello debía ser posible, aunque en un principio no pareciera así, debía haber una forma le decía su mente una y otra vez.


End file.
